Inevitable Confession
by GohanRules
Summary: Carlos comes back from his week in Minnesota and Logan is ecstatic. But when Carlos arrives, he's not his cheery old self. He won't tell Logan what happened, but the brunet isn't going to give up until he gets his answers.


**Author's Note: **Wow! Okay, well…yea. I'm not really sure where this one came from either. These things tend to just pop out. I don't really think this is one of my best. I don't know, I just think that I could have done better, but I just don't know why. Well, this one is for Cheeky Brunette. Lol, I know she has like a gazillion stories that are dedicated to her, and so many are way better than _this_, but I'll write her something better some other day. This one seems angsty, but if you look deep enough, you'll see it's really just fluffy. So yea, please read and tell me what I did good and bad.

**Warnings:** Not really anything but slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" came the familiar soothing voice of Mama Knight. Logan's ears perked up at the sound and a wide smile appeared on his face. The brunet excitedly jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran up to the front door. His expression brightened even more as he saw Carlos standing by the doorway with a large duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. The brunet ran up to the Latino and picked him up in a strong bear hug.<p>

"Carlos, thank god! I missed you so much! Please don't _ever _leave me by myself with Kendall and James for a whole week again. I forced them to go to the mall and leave me alone. I think I would've killed them if you didn't get back from Minnesota today," he said as he gave his friend one last squeeze before putting him down with an excited grin. The grin dropped once he realized the solemn look Carlos wore.

"Carlitos? What's wrong?"

The tan man remained silent as his eyes stayed unfocused. Logan was getting scared. This wasn't anything like Carlos. The brunet brought a hand up to Carlos' shoulder and shook it slightly. The sudden movement made the other jump slightly as he just noticed Logan in front of him. His mouth opened in confusion before he snapped his arms around Logan. Logan raised his hands around Carlos in confusion as the teen buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was about to question his weird behavior when he felt a slight moisture. Carlos was crying?

"What's wrong Carlos? You're really scaring me."

The shorter teen began to noticeably shake in Logan's arms as his sobs escalated in volume. The spiky-haired young man cradled his friend's head in one hand and used the other to rub gentle circles on his back. Logan hated when his friends cried. It made him want to cry for no reason. In fact, he could already feel the sting of fresh tears prickling his eyes. He blinked them repeatedly, attempting to hold back the flood waters.

"Please Carlos, tell me what's wrong. You know I hate when you guys do this," the pale boy said shakily through his own tears.

"I told them," came the simple, muffled answer. He told them? What does that mean? What did he tell them? And who's them? The genius was getting frustrated quickly. He felt like this was something he should already know about, but he just didn't have any idea what the Latino was talking about. With a gentle hold, Logan pulled Carlos away so that they could look each other in the eyes. Unsurprisingly to them, the other was crying rivers.

"I don't understand. You have to tell me from the beginning or I-,"

"No." Carlos said flatly. Logan gave his friend a hurt look.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Because…you'll hate me too."

And with that, the Latino pulled away from Logan and walked out of the apartment, leaving behind his duffel bag and an extremely confused brunet.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Can we just eat already?" James yelled impatiently from his seat at the table. Katie nodded in agreement as Kendall looked down at his plate of fish sticks with hungry eyes. Logan and Mrs. Knight scowled at the three as they shook their heads.<p>

"No! I made dinner today, and I said no one's lifting a fork until Carlos is back!" Logan enforced strictly. Kendall and Katie deflated at the words, but James only narrowed his eyes in challenge. He reached for his fork slowly, daring the younger teen to do something. The brunet's lips settled into a thin line as he glared daggers at the other.

"If you touch that fork, I'll break your wrist and cut yours hair when you're sleeping," he threatened seriously. James' hand instantly flew back as his eyes widened in fear.

"Y-you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

James gulped loudly. He didn't care about the possibility that Logan would break his wrist. He was too busy thinking about the possible danger his hair was in. He turned to see Kendall and Katie barely holding in their snickers. He shot them a quick glare before turning to mama Knight for support. She only shrugged at James with an amused smile. He sighed and looked back down at his plate dejectedly. Logan smiled smugly, but snapped his head to the side when the front door was opened.

Carlos walked through the door and froze as he was suddenly met with several sets of eyes on him. His own brown ones looked between his friends confusedly as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Finally!" Katie broke the silence of the room. Mrs. Knight gave her a disapproving look and the young girl quieted down.

"Carlos, if I wasn't so hungry, I'd kill you. So sit down so we can eat and I can kill you afterwards," James added. Carlos sighed and gave his friends apologetic smiles, making sure to avoid Logan's gaze as much as possible.

"Sorry guys, but I already ate. Go ahead and start without me," he said as he began walking off to his room. Logan's face fell as he jumped up from his seat and reached his hand out.

"Carlos, wait!"

_SLAM!_

Logan sighed as he dropped his arm. Everyone at the table was giving him a concerned look, but he ignored them. The whole room was silent as Logan stayed standing, staring at the closed bedroom door with a hurt look on his face.

"What ju-,"

"I'm going to go check on him," Logan said as he ran to the door without another word. He reached for the knob and was pleasantly surprised to find that Carlos hadn't remembered to lock it. He pushed the door open slowly and saw Carlos laying on his belly in his bed as he softly cried into his pillow. Logan instantly felt his chest tighten at the sight of the usually cheery Latino having such a breakdown. He quietly made his way to his bed and sat on the edge as he waited for his presence to be known. Carlos felt the bed dip slightly and he jumped up to see Logan giving him a small frown. A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he violently wiped away the salty tears.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Tell me," was all Logan said. It was all Carlos needed to hear to understand what Logan wanted. He shook his head fiercely as he made a move to get up from the bed, but he was stopped as Logan placed his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down to the bed. Carlos bit his lip at the action, causing the brunet to become even more confused.

"Carlos, please, this is killing me. I can't stand to see you like this," Logan croaked out. The other frowned, but refused to break eye contact.

"I can't. You'll call me names just like they did and then you'll stop talking to me." As he spoke, his voice became broken and more vulnerable. It sounded so...not Carlos. Those words really hurt Logan. He could see how much someone had hurt his Carlos and he just couldn't stand it. But what hurt the most was the fact that Carlos believed Logan would do that to him. They were best friends. Carlos was the closest person in Logan's life, and up until then, Logan thought Carlos felt the same way. The brunet would never intentionally upset someone he loved so much.

"I'd never do that. You mean too much to me. I don't know who it was who hurt you, but when I find out, I sw-,"

"It was my parents," Carlos mumbled. Logan stopped his rant as he thought about what the broken teen had said.

"Wait, what are you-, huh?" he asked dumbly. Carlos sighed deeply as he realized he'd have to explain.

"I told them and they shunned me. I've been keeping it a secret for so long. I needed to tell someone, _anyone_! I thought I could trust them! I thought they loved me," the end was nothing but a quiet whisper. Logan remained quiet as he waited for Carlos to elaborate. The tan young man stifled a small whimper before he continued.

"God, I don't know why I was so _stupid_! I mean, I could have at least told them at the end of the week, but no! I had to pull a Carlos and end up telling them the first day I got there. They barely talked to me that whole week, Logan. My mom didn't even look at me. Papi kept giving me bad looks, like he was disgusted. I don't blame him. I _am_ disgusting. Sometimes they'd mumble an insult like I wouldn't hear. But I did, Logan. I _did_ hear it. I heard every single one. Fag! Queer! Sinner! Maricon! I…I just want to be normal…"

Logan was stunned to say the least. His jaw was dropped as he stared at Carlos with wide eyes. He could tell the Latino was waiting for him to break the silence, but Logan was too distracted by the way his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He could feel a heat radiating from his face down to his chest. He tried to say something to reassure Carlos, but the only sounds that came out were broken, incoherent words. Carlos shook his head and bit his bottom lip harshly to contain his feelings.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew this would happen," he quickly stood up, but once again, Logan pulled him back down, this time a little too hard. They both squeaked as Carlos fell on top of Logan on the bed. The shorter began to squirm away, but Logan had a tight hold around his body as he looked at him.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"I'm serious, stop!"

"Leave me alone! I can't handle this again!"

"I can't handle you hating me!" Carlos cried out loud as Logan froze. The Latino dropped his head on the genius' clothed chest and began to sob loudly.

"Please, Logan. I…I can't. Not you, _please _not you. You're the only thing I have…," he mumbled through the moist, thin T-shirt. Logan was horrified as he brought a shaky hand up to nestle on the Latino's soft, black hair. He ran his fingers through the strands relaxingly and hugged Carlos even tighter than before.

"I'll _never _leave you. I'll _never _hate you. Carlos, please look at me."

His sobs quieted down a little as he forced himself to look up at Logan's stern but caring expression.

"What do you mean I'm the only thing you have? Why are you so worried about what I think and not what the other's think?" The short young man closed his eyes, reading himself for the comforting arms around him to change into two forceful, unforgiving fists.

"I…I-I think th-that I-,"

"Me too," Logan interrupted. Carlos blinked in confusion as he looked up at Logan. He opened his mouth to respond, but was met with Logan's soft, supple lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise as he stayed there, clueless as to what to do. As the pale boy beneath him continued, all Carlos could think about was the amazing feeling of Logan's lips rubbing up against his. He found his eyes closing of their own accord as he leaned into the touch and began reciprocating. After a minute, they both reluctantly pulled back for air. Carlos blushed as he looked down at Logan with a questioning look. The spiky-haired teen began to laugh at how cute the other looked, effectively shaking Carlos, who was still laying on his chest.

"I'll _never _leave you Carlos. I'm too busy loving you."

Carlos' face reddened at the proclamation as he looked away from Logan, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I-I love you too…," he mumbled awkwardly, causing Logan to laugh again. Carlos pouted as he hid his face in Logan's chest.

"You're so cute!"

"Shut up…," came the muffled grumble from Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gawd…this is just kind of embarrassing…lol, I promise I'll do better from now on. Please tell me what you thought andor what I could do to make this one better in a review. Also, I recently made a twitter. I always thought it was stupid, but it seems really cool so far. I'd love if some of you guys followed me, or leave me your twitter account name thingy (lol) in the review so I can follow you. Mine is Gohanrules1. I write stuff about my real life and I write stuff about when and what I'm updating. So yea…reviews please?**

** -Gohanrules out!**


End file.
